Sing song
by Yaoiboyz
Summary: A series of songs and parodies that I made and sang to make sure they are good leave reviews for Parodies on what song you want it to be
1. Chapter 1

you do not know what it's like to be all alone.

you don't know what to say to this lonely Pokemon.

none of your kind are alive so your all alone by your self you have no friends and no family.

you do not know what it's like to be all alone.

you don't know what to say to this lonely Pokemon.

your trainer left you And you will never never never see him again he left you in the wild to fend for your self.

you do not know what it's like to be all alone.

you don't know what to say to this lonely Pokemon.

i am one of a kind don't know what to do I Am all alone I am so scared I am lost in the dark with no one

you do not know what it's like to be all alone.

you don't know what to say to this lonely Pokemon.

YAOI: sorry for the dark song I wrote I just sounds cool for me


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoiboy:hey guys here's a happy version of the song hope you like took a while and I decided to make the Pokemon a baby shaymin hope I spelled it right

- song-

so here I am with my team and family people say we're odd just because we are all different types but all I say is this is who we are.

there is a fire,grass,water,ground,electric,and flying perefct team and family you can try to split us up but that won't work Because thay know me and I know them.

so here I am with my team and family people say we're odd just because we are all different types but all I say is this is who we are.

we come from different places but we know each other like back our hand so try to stop us so try and stop us we are family.

so here I am with my team and family people say we're odd just because we are all different types but all I say is this is who we are.

-song end-

yaoiboy/this song works I played and sang 10-12 time to make sure it sounded right hope you like and I will make parodies if you leave a review on what song you what it to be

byeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi: hey here a parody of HARDER,BETTER,FASTER,STRONGER recommended by elvisfan994 yay time for song

BATTLE IT, WIN IT, BEAT IT, TRY US

BATTLER

WINNER

BEATER

STRONGER

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE IT, NEVER OVER

WIN IT, NEVER OVER

BEAT IT, NEVER OVER

TRY US, NEVER OVER

BATTLER

WINNER

BEATER

STRONGER

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE IT, NEVER OVER

WIN IT, NEVER OVER

BEAT IT, NEVER OVER

TRY US, NEVER OVER

BATTLER

WINNER

BEATER

STRONGER

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLER

WINNER

BEATER

STRONGER

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

...

NEVER OVER

NEVER OVER

NEVER OVER

NEVER OVER

NEVER OVER

NEVER OVER

NEVER OVER

BATTLER

WINNER

BEATER

STRONGER

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

BATTLE HARDER, WIN FASTER, BEAT BETTER OPPONENTS, EVERY HOUR WE WORK HARDER JUST TO WIN ALL THE TIME

YAOI: okay done this one was really easy next I AM MEATAGROSS parody of titanium okay bye and leave a review if you like or hate and also check out my other story trapped in Pokemon bye


End file.
